Service provider networks transport network traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. The network traffic may include voice, text, video and/or data. Service provider networks are sized and/or scaled in order to transport an increasing quantity of traffic that is sent by and/or received from more and more users and/or content providers. Additionally, the increase in the quantity of traffic corresponds to an expanding demand for various types of services, applications, and/or content.
Unfortunately, service provider networks are not always able to detect traffic conditions and/or anomalies associated with the increased quantity of traffic being transported over the networks. Additionally, techniques for identifying conditions and/or anomalies on a real-time basis often utilize large quantities of processing capacity, degrade network performance, and/or reduce network throughput. Traffic conditions and/or anomalies that are not detected and/or remedied may cause congestion, service disruption, and/or damage to occur within the service provider networks.